


The ending that never was

by Pearlislove



Series: A rare love story [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: What could have been and what was when Gallifrey actually burned





	The ending that never was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_time_for_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_time_for_tea/gifts).



> Because In_time_for_tea started this, and i'll be damned if they don't suffer for it!
> 
> Set at the end of this series, after mostly everything else i have/will publish for this series. No preknowledge neccesary but risk for slight confusion if you have not read Chapter 9 of 'The wartime Chronicles'

“How could you do this?”  They see her in the corner of their eye, all dark hair and regal white like her first incarnation; and hear the accusation in her voice. She is cross with them.   
  
They blink, rubbing at their eyes and praying that the illusion will disappear if they do. Unfortunately, it doesn't, and the ghosts only seems to have become more angry as she stood there, arms crossed and a thin frown on her lips.   
  
"I trusted you" Romana says, and now she's short and blonde again. Golden hair and blue eyes and a little button nose, all copied from the Princess that almost sacrificed herself to complete the key to time. The Doctor had always thought there was a meaning behind it, but never asked her.   
  
Now, it was too late.   
  
The Doctor rub at their eyes harder. Tears are already threatening at the corner of their eyes and they hate it. More loss and pain, more regrets as though they didn't have enough already.    
  
"It was you who told me to do it!" They roared, too tired and in pain to resist it anymore. Hot tears spilled down their burning cheeks and they know, that in a way, they are going to burn too.   
  
"And you told her you never would." The golden haired princess transform. Instead, their brother step out of the shadows, smiling maliciously. The Doctor pushed their hands against their eyes harder, rubbing their eyes red trying to supress every phantom of their past that had come back to haunt them. "Bit she knew you'd do it anyway. Dying scared her, and yet she encouraged you. Because if you did it, you would survive..."   
  
"I didn't want to kill them!" The Doctor scream, roaring at a burning sky until their voice break and their throat is raw and it is physically impossible for their superior biology to go on further. They fall to their knees, and they gasp. "I told her we'd find another way, but she still gave me the key...she still made sure I could steal The Moment!" The Doctor slammed their fists against the wall of the TARDIS. Pain sparked like electricity in the neural paths, but it only encouraged them to hit harder.   
  
"You shouldn't do that Doctor." Josie smile at them from behind, her dark eyes following the movements of their hands, and finally, The Doctor feel their strength failing.   
  
Drained, they fall to the floor. They land on their side, resting against the rough grating as they watch the shadows of their past standing there in front of the glittering lights of the TARDIS.   
  
"Josie...Romana...Braxiatel..." They whisper, the voice cracked and raspy. The stretch out a hand, but the shadows are fading as the golden energy sprouting from their hand replace them. They give up.   
  
They die, only to be born again, suffering for all those who suffered due to them and serving their punishment. For burning a planet, and for committing genocide. For doing all this, and for not actually doing it in the end.   
  
And as they lay there, eyes closing and burning energy taking over, one last sentence pass over their lips.   
  
'I'm sorry'   
  
  
  
  



End file.
